Surprises
by LovaticProudOfDemi
Summary: This an old story it was demilovatolover that is me! You guys remember it about Sonny and Chad. great story read and review please
1. Note

Hello to all my wonderful fans/reviews I am posting this on all my stories. My account name was demilovatolover and it got taken over and all the stories deleted. Then I had Videogirlskia12 saying I would repost there. Well I **can't** but am and I mean **AM** going to repost my stories. Hope you guys will read and review and all my friends it is really me. Missed u guys sooooooooo much

Depression I hate it and HI MEGGZ. Sorry had to put that in there.

Love all of you guys

Must Love CHANNY

Your Friend

Katelynn


	2. Chapter 1

Surprises

Chapter 1 – Invite

Spov.(Sonny's)

Sonny was sitting on the couch in her dressing room- well her and Tawni's dressing room. I-that is Sonny was reading the scrip for this weeks show. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Yes" I asked whoever it was. "Uh Sonny it's me Chloe" said the voice. I smiled and said "Hey come on in Tawni's not here".

Chloe and I had formed a secret friendship, since I had come to So Random. That was about a year ago when I was fifteen. Now I was about to turn sixteen in exactly a week. The reason it's secret is because our casts, you know the whole rivalry thing.

Chloe walked in. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey Sonny whats up" She asked giving me a warm friendship smile. I gave it right back at her and replied " nothing I was just thinking about our friendship and my birthday". "Isn't your big B-Day in a week"Chloe asked. "Yeah"

"Are you excited" She asked. "Uh Duh" I said smiling. "Well of chorse" Chloe said. "Do you know what Chad would do if he could see us now" Chloe asked she was now sitting down beside me. I shivered and answered " I wouldn't wanna know". "I know exactly what you mean" Chloe agreed. "So what are you doing tonight" Chloe asked. "Nothing that I know of why" I questioned. "Portlyn,Me and the rest of Mack Falls are going to the movies and agreed that we would invite So Random too" Chloe states.

"That sound fun I'll ask my cast but I'll be there" I said. "I'll tell them your coming we'll have tons of fun" she said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Bye Chloe" I said. "Bye Sonny" she said as she walked out. I smiled and went back to my scrip.

CDC pov (Chad Dylan Cooper)

I walked out of my dressing room. I had just finished taking a shower and dying my hair. Chloe walked in looking happy. She probably just got back from asking the "Randoms" and my Sonshine if they wanted to go to the movies. I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping she said yes.

I would never admit this but I really like Sonny as more than a friend. "So Chloe what did they say" I asked still hoping. "Um I talked to Sonny she'll be there and she's gonna ask her cast" Chloe said. "Good" I said smiling to myself. "Yeah I know" Chloe said smiling. "What else is gonna on" I asked. "Well uh.. Sonny's birthday is in a week and I wanted to do something for her".

Sonny's Birthday it would be fun to do something. " Yeah it would be fun to do something and surprise her" I said. Chloe looked up at me a little shocked then said "Since when have you guys been friends". "Hey Chloe your not the only one who's friends with Sonny" I said smirking. Chloe looked surprised and said "How d-did you know we w-where friends".

I laughed and said"I just know things and I don't mind ether,so let's plan something for her". "Yeah it will be really fun and she will be so surprised" Chloe said with a huge smile on her face.

"OK so we'll have a huge party and get or make a cake , we could do some kind of dance what kind of cake do you think she would like better...". "Chad slow down I can't take it all in" Chloe said looking at me laughing. "Uh.. sorry" see I'm not such a jerk I apologized. "It's fine ,you seem really excited" She said. " I am I guess I mean I'd like to do something for Sonny it will be like a Congrats on being at So Random for a year slash Birthday party " I answered.

Chloe smiled. I think I sounded way to excited but it's Sonny so I'm good. "Yeah that's awesome",Chloe agreed with me. Today is August 13th. I realized I didn't know what day it was. "Uh Chlo when is it", I asked. "August 20th so exactly a week" Chloe replied. That's not much time but I'm sure we'll make it work.

"God that's not much time" Chloe said she must of read my mind. "Yeah but this will be the awesomest party ever" I said and with that we both sat down to wait for the rest of the cast so we could start filming. While we waited we started planing.

Ok everyone that's my first chapter. I hope every1 enjoys it. Please review. Any kinds of reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey every1 here's the next chapter. Sry about not posting this mourning I was gone then we had a family get 2gether. But here u go.**

Surprises Chapter 2 – No thanks

Tpov. (Tawni's)

Tawni was sitting in front of her miror. I -Tawni said "Miror miror on the wall who's the fairest of them all". Well I certainly am. I started putting on eyeliner. Then Sonny ran in. "Hey Tawni" Sonny said. "Uh hi Sonny".

"Uh Tawni Mackenzie Falls invited us to go to the movies tonight and I asked Zora,Nico and Grandy and their going , so am I, do you wanna go" Sonny blurted out. "What movie". "I don't know I forgot to ask Chloe" Sonny replied. Really you don't know what movie your watching.

Yet the movies sounds fun, but i'm busy so no. "I'm sort of busy but you guys go and have fun k" I explained. Sonny smirked and said "Suit yourself". Then she walked out.

I stood up and walked over to my closet. I got out a really sparkley pink shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I went in my dressing room to change. I came out two secends later. I have my own plans i'm going shopping. It will be awesome so much better than a movie. With that I walked out of the room.

Spov.

I walked into the prop house. Grandy and Nico were fighting over the last dougnut. Zora looked up "Is Tawni coming". I shook my head. Zora yelled something along the lines " whoo yeeaahh hooo". Which meant she was happy Tawni wasn't coming.

Nico and Grandy started pulling on the doughnut. Then Nico let go and Grady fell down. Then Nico said "Why don't we just get more". Grady responded " ok ,we'll meet you girls over at the "Falls". I nodded. Zora rolled her eyes.

Then they walked out of the prop house. Well ok... "Come on Zora let's go to the "Falls"" I said. "Ok Sonny" Zora said having an evil look in her eye. **Ok guys here's something 2 keep in mind Zora likes the idea of Sonny and Chad Channy,So that's what the looks about.**

Gpov(General)

Sonny walked into Mackenzie Falls with Zora not to far behind. Chad looked over at Sonny and smiled Sonny smiled back wondering why he was being nice. Sonny looked around for Chloe. When she saw her she walked over. "Hey Chloe" "Hi Sonny" Chloe answered. Then they started talking all that girly stuff us girls talk about.

Chad was about to walk over to Sonny. But then Nico walked over to him. Nico said "Hey Chad I heard you were doing a movie". "Yeah Starstuck why" Chad replied. "I want to be in it" Nico stated. "Ok there's a part you can have you play my Best friend" Chad said surprising them both.

"So friends' Nico asked. Chad nodded and they shook hands. Then Nico went back over with Grady. And Chad headed over to Sonny and Chloe. Chloe looked over him and figured now was the time for her to leave.

"Sonny i'm sorry but I have to go talk to Portlyn" Chloe stated. "Oh it's ok i'll see you later" Sonny told Chloe. "K bye' Chloe said before walking away.

**Ok that's all for this Chapter the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review i'd really like to have a review review . I'll have the next chapter tomarrow or the day after...**

**Peace-Katelynn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey every1 sry it took me so long. Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to IloveMEandonlyME0721 who helped me with ideas for this chapter. Hope this is the love/hate relationship you wanted well here's chapter 3 **

Surprises Chapter 3- Air Hockey

Spov.

As soon as Chloe walked away Chad came over. Great just who I wanted to see ( Sarcasm) "Hey Sonshine" Chad said. "Hi Chad how many times have I told you not to call me that" I asked him. "Don't know I stopped counting and I'll call you whatever I want"Chad said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. That is so like him."Whatever" I replied. "So you excited about the movie" Chad asked. "Sort of but one question what are we seeing"i blushed Darn. "You seriously don't know" Chad was clearly enjoying this. "Seriously yes I forgot to ask Chloe" I said.

"Your best friend" Chad said making it sound like a question. "Ya how'd you know" I asked him. "I just do" Chad replied "Wait but I thought I was your best friend" He said teasingly. "Sure Cooper" I said. "OK since your my "best friend" I'll tell you what movie" . "OK "best friend" I said playing along.

"Were gonna see 17 again much to my dislike" Chad said. Just to let you know Chad hates Zac Efron. "Who choose the movie" I asked. "The girls or else we wouldn't be seeing it". Then Chloe said really loud "OK everyone it's time to go , so let's get in the limo". Chad and I started to walk towards the door.

Then I realized what Chloe had said. "We get ride in a limo" I said excitedly. Chad at a look on his face that made me realize that he was used to this kind of stuff. But that's Chad for you. "Yeah since your going with the "Falls" you get to ride in style" Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

We got into the limo and I was placed between Chad and Chloe. "So Sonny" Chloe began " I got this new skirt..." After that I started to drift off into my own thoughts. I started to examine everyone's outfits. Chloe was wearing Tawni's extreme skinny jeans. And a purple tank top with a little black jacket over top.

Portlyn's well she's all green today. A green dress green leggings,and a green headband. Chad was wearing a dark grey T'shirt and dark blue jeans. Chad caught me staring at him and smirked. I quickly glanced down. I was wearing a knee length black skirt and a sky blue T-shirt and black converse.

We arrived at the theater. It wasn't a big fancy one like I expected. We all got out of the limo and went inside. When we got in line Chloe,Chad and I were at the end. When we got up there Chloe payed for herself and went in. I got my money out to pay .

But then Chad layed a twenty on the table and told the guy to "Keep the change". We walked in and I said " Chad you didn't have to pay for me". "But I wanted to , you know I can be nice when I want to" Chad replied and smiled.

I smiled and said "Thank you Chad". "No problem". We walked into theater ten and sat down. Chloe,Zora and Devon went to get popcorn and drinks.

The theater's radio was playing it was on 98.3. Taylor swift's song Teardrops on my guitar was playing. Chad motioned for me to move over and sit by him. So I did. Chad was at the very end of the row. After I sat down,Zora and them came in with the popcorn and drinks.

As soon as they found a place to sit the movie started. Oh yeah and Zora's on the other side of me. Zora is basically shoving popcorn down her throat.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Chad looked really bored and was tapping his fingers on the armrest impatiently. "Chad" He stopped and looked at me "Yeah". "You okay" again I got a "Yeah". "Uh Sonny do you wanna go and ditch this movie" he asked.

"Uh i" I glanced around at Chloe and the others they were pretty into the movie. "Sonny you should go" Zora said. She apparently was eavesdropping. "OK"I said. Chad looked a bit surprised. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on let's go" chad said grabbing my wrist starting to pull me out of my seat. I stood up and went with him out of the theater 10. I had no clue where we were going. Chad moved his hand down off my wrist. He was now holding my hand.

I looked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. His smile is adorable. I smiled back. We walked into the game room. Chad let go of my hand, much to my disappointment. He walked over to the air hockey table. He had a competitive look in his eyes.

"I challenge you to air hockey" He said. "OK \so you can lose right" I said as I walked to the opposite side of the table.

"In your dreams Monroe" Chad said. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "Let's make this interesting" Chad started.

"What are you getting at"I asked. "Loser has to do something for Winner" Chad smiled. I liked it. I already have an idea on what to have him do. "K deal" I told him.

"Good" Chad said.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Are we good" He asked.

"Oh we are good" I replied

Cpov.

This is going to be fun. My head was filled with thoughts of what I could get her to do.

OK** that's chapter 3 . Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please tell me what you think. Thank you ****so much SonshineDays for reviewing. Anyone who reviews you are my best friend. I just found this out recently but would like to have some advice. One of my friends have tried to commit suicide 4 times. What am I supposed to do?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is chapter 4 hope your enjoying the story so far. This Chapter is dedicated to SonshineDays. Here's something if you review you'll probably get a chapter dedicated to you. Oh and sry there wasn't very much Chad in the last chapter. There will be more of his point of view. And thank you ever1 who reviewed.**

Surprises chapter 4 – Ego

Zpov. (Zora's)

"Hey Zora you like this movie so far" Chloe asked me. "Yeah sure it's OK" I replied. Everyone seemed to be glued to the screen of 17 again. I don't hate Zac Efron ( like Chad) but I just don't care for him.

Sonny and Chad have been gone for like 15 minutes. I hope that's a good thing. My opinion is Sonny and Chad should get together. Don't get me wrong but Mackenzie Falls is pretty cool. I sort of have to say that though. No one off of So Random or Mack Falls knows this, but Chad and I are cousins.

Shocking right. Hey it's one more reason to prank him. Anyways the whole Sonny Chad thing , I will just hope for the best.

Cpov.

I slide a couple of quarters into the air hockey machine. I glanced at Sonny, she looked so cute. Argh get those thoughts outta my head. She's a "random" for crying' out loud. I put the puck on the table and hit it over to Sonny, who hit it right back.

This happened six or seven times. I got lost in thought. Then bam Sonny scored a goal. Man she's good. I can't let that happen again. "Hey Chad how 'bout the first one to ten" Sonny said.

"OK that works I mean I could beat you anyway about it" I said giving her my famous smirk. I watched her get annoyed, exactly what I was going for. "That's coming from someone with no points". Ouch that stung, then again she has a point.

"Not yet you mean and WHEN I win , I have a pretty good idea of what your going to do for me" I stated. I am so not losing my pride to a "random" .

I took the puck out, and put it back on the table. I slide it over. Sonny slide it back. Eventually I caught her off guard and scored a goal. Sonny mumbled something under her breath. I didn't hear what it was though.

"What was that Sonshine" I asked. "Nothing" she rolled her eyes. That's the fourth time she's done that. Not that I'm keeping track. "Sure it was" I said making eye contact. "Chad" Sonny said her voice raising "it was nothing" she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Someone's nervous" I said using a teasing tone. "Am not" Sonny said. "Hmm sure" I said. "Chad really I'm not". "Fine prove it" I said. "Fine I will" she said.

"Then look me straight in the eyes" I said knowing that it was her weak point.. "Uh..OK" Sonny said and walked over to me. She looked up into my eyes. I looked back at her. She was slowly getting closer. My eyes were dragging her in.

This is exactly the way CDC rules. When I took a step closer to her. Sonny looked down and blushed (again counting in the limo when she was looking at me). "I guess your not to nervous" I said. I could tell Sonny was annoyed. "We need to finish the game" Sonny stated and then walked to the other side of the table.

Spov. Takes place like ten minutes later

The score is now seven to five. Oh and guess who has the seven. Hmm got no clue … Mr. Chip drama pants (Please note this is sarcasm). I need five more points , how am I supposed to do that.

Also I can't stop thinking about his eyes. I heard a clicking noise and looked down Chad made another goal. Makes it eight to five. "Look who's losing to the greatest actor of all generations which is me" Chad had him I'm better than anybody else look on his face.

That boy is sooo annoying. "Greatest Actor really well I don't see him probably because I'm team Zac Efron" I replied knowing it would make him mad. I looked over at him, he looked really mad but still kept his cool.

"If your on Zac Efron's side , then how come you like me so much" He asked. How dare he. "I don't like you Chad, I wouldn't not in a million years" I said feeling a bit bad. He looked a tiny bit hurt.

"Hey Sonshine you wanna know why your losing" He asked showing me his adorable smile. I was kind of curious ,but really didn't wanna know.

"Do I want to" I asked. Chad ignored me and continued " The reason I guess is sort of fault". That's interesting. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well being the great actor I am and being cute and handsome I can't blame you for daydreaming about me" He said with a huge smirk.

He has a lot of nerve and a huge ego like the size of Texas. Then there's the annoying I mentioned earlier. "Are you speechless to that Sonshine , are you a little embarrassed, are you shy" Chad said. Great I took to long to answer. Now he thinks...

"Chad there is no way I like you, we hate each other besides our shows are enemies" I explained to him. Chad gave me a whatever look. "Excuses Sonny always Excuses" Chad said.

"Wha" I started to say. Chad cut me off "We better get back to our game so I can beat you". I tried to look annoyed but a smile got though. Yeah he has a huge ego but still sometimes it's sort of cute. Chad smiled at me.

We continued to play air hockey. Both of us hoping to win.

**OK so what do you think? Thank you again everyone who reviewed. I love you guys and thank you for the advice, I will try I hope it will help. She's back in school now( she was in some kind of mental place). Please continue to review. I love you all. - Katelynn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone this chapter is dedicated to Channyforeva87. Ok I hope you enjoy this. And I hope you don't think Chad is being to much of a jerk. Oh and sry they haven't been working on the surprise birthday party.**

Chapter 5- When will you learn?

Cpov.

Score is nine to six. I'm so gonna win. Sonny looks so adorable. I just scored another goal. Which means I win. "So I guess you win" Sonny said.

"Yeah what did I tell you" I said. I was so right. But well i'm always right. "So Sonshine you have to do something for me" I said.

"Yeah I guess so" Sonny said "What do you want me to do" she asked. 'Hmm not sure" I said. But I was sure, just no ready to tell her that. It's more fun to mess around.

"Seriously I would of thought you'd have something by now," Sonny stated. "No don't have anything"i said.

"Chad I know you just don't wanna tell me" Sonny whinned. She's good. "Really Sonny really" I said. "Yeah really" She said.

"Ok in that case I want you to..."

Spov.

"Ok in that case I want you to kiss me in front of your cast" Chad said. "What" I said in shock.

"Oh you heard me" the "Jerk" said. Oh my gosh he is so concited. "I just didn't think you'd be such a jerk" I explained. "Jerk hmm let's think of it this way, i'm doing you a favor cuz you like me" Chad said.

"Do not" I said. "Do to" He replied.

"Your so impossable" I yelled at him. "Sonny,Sonny,Sonny when will you learn" He asked. What he is talking about. He's the one that needs to learn.

"Learn what" I questioned. Chad rolled his eyes like I should know. "Come on the movies probaly over" Chad said. "Fine" I said.

"One question" I said. "What" he asked. "Why" I asked.

"You like me admit it' Chad said changing the subject. "Chad don't change the subject" I told him

"I can change the subject if I want to, now admit you like me" Chad stated.

"I'm not admiting anything" I relized what I just said. Chad's face broke into a smile.

"Well you just did" Chad said stating the ovbious. "Maybe I like you a little" I admited. Acalliy I like him a lot. I can't believe it just told him that. I waited for him to say something.

After a long pause Chad said "Ok then". Really that's it. "Chad really that's all you have to say" I asked. "That and this" Chad said as he walked over to me. He kissed me.

"Wow" I said. "Yeah" Chad said. Then we walked out of the Game room. We went outside of theater ten to wait for everyone else to come out. When they finally came out, I knew what I had to do. I pretended I didn't see them and wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and kissed him. Nobody said anything. We finished our kiss.

Everyone pretended they didn't see it. Zora gave me a small smile when no one was looking. "Time to go" Chloe told everyone. We left the theater.

Cpov.

That was amazing. Better than I thought it would be. I texted chloe

Hey Chloe meet me after hours tonight at Mack Falls set for party plans.

She texted back saying k c u then.

**Hey guys what ya think. Good? Bad? Let me know. Please review. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Love you guys - Katelynn**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Hanuel . Thank you 2 everyone who reviewed. Those of you that didn't please do in the future. Also please tell me if you want short or longer chapters. And how many chapters you think this story should have.**

Surprises chapter 6 – Rare smile

SPOV.

I woke up the next day in a great mood. I had gone to bed last night as soon as I got home from the movies. I got out of bed and went over to my closet. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a T- shirt with leopard pattern on it.

I went in my bathroom and brushed out my hair. Then I took a shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair. I went back into my room and grabbed a jean jacket and put it on. I ran downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom I'm leaving for work, love you bye" I called to her as I got my keys and headed out the door.

"Love you too sweetie bye" She yelled. I got in my car and drove to the studio. The whole way there I was thinking about Chad and his beautiful blue eyes. I parked my car in my usual spot. I walked into So Random's hallway.

I made my way down to Tawni and my dressing room. I walked into it and Tawni was sitting on her couch reading her scrip. "Hey Tawni" I greeted her.

"Hi Sonny so... I heard about your kiss" Tawni replied. Uh.. that's not good

"Really" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah since when have you and Chad had a thing" Tawni asked. How to you respond to that. I decided I could trust her.

"Uh I don't know, Chad and I ditched the movie last night and played air hockey in the arcade and he won so I had to do something for him and he told me I had to kiss him in front of everybody, I don't know why then I said I didn't want to and Chad kissed me ,so I told him I'd do it and I did and it was amazing" I finished out of breath.

"Oh that's nice I'm glad you have a boyfriend now" Tawni said. What.. Boyfriend... Now I'm just plain confused.

"Tawni he's not my boyfriend and why aren't you mad" I stated confused.

"No I'm not mad, what kind of friend would I be if I was mad and I assume that he will be you boyfriend soon, I think you guys will do each other some good" Tawni said. Wow that's a lot coming from her.

"Thanks Tawni" I said

"No problem" Tawni replied and gave me that rare smile of her's. I started to walk out.

"Where are you going" Tawni asked.

"To talk to Chad" I said. Sometimes things like these brings out the best in someone. I mean what just happened between Tawni and me I would of expected out of Chloe and me. I did talk to Chloe though last night. We had a nice conversation. But it's nice to know Tawni's on my side. I had a smile on my face as I walked over to Mackenzie Falls.

**So review and tell me what you think. I love Jean Jackets , if you love jean jackets say so in your review. Reminded tell me if you want short or long chapters and how many chapters you would like in this story. Oh and please check out my other storys. Would like at least 5 reviews. -Katelynn**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter sorry it's not that long. I have a new story out a one shot if you'd like to read it. Called Payment Enough**

Surprises Chapter 7 - Dinner & a Movie

Cpov.

Chad had finished shooting a scene and was on a break. He was in his dressing room and thought back to last night when Chloe and him had discussed party plans.

They had figured out decorations and then went out and bought them. The decorations were safely hidden in Chloe's dressing room. They had also hired Owl City to play for the party. Since Owl City was one of Sonny's favorite bands.

And Chloe was working on finding a caterer. OK anyways back to the present. Well I got Sonny to kiss me, which was awesome. Also... There was a pounding on my door which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in " I yelled. The door opened and Zora walked in. Great just who I wanted to see, my cousin. "What do you want" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night" Zora said. "What about it" I asked clearly annoyed that she was her.

"So I heard you and Sonny had a breakthrough last night" Zora said. She was beating around the bush.

"Yeah could you get to the point" I told Zora. "Have you asked her out yet" Zora asked. Wait was I supposed to do that. "Uh no I haven't" I admitted.

"Then you need to" Zora said. "You came all the way over here to tell me to ask Sonny out" I stated. Zora nodded.

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a twelve year old,but your right thanks NOW LEAVE" I said raising my voice at the last part. "You better just do it" Zora said and walked out,closing the door behind her. OK then.

I took out my cell phone and texted Sonny.

Hey Sonny come over to my dressing room.

OK She texted me back.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. A knock... not pounding. Zora I'm directing that at you. I walked over to the door and opened it. My Sonshine was standing there.

"Hey Chad" She said. "Hey Sonshine how's your morning" I asked and gave her a smile.

"Great thanks for asking" She said smiling also. "So do you wanna go on a date with me tonight" I said approaching the subject.

"Of chores Chad I'd love to" Sonny said. There was excitement in her eyes. "So how 'bout you come over to my place tonight and we can watch a movie and stuff" I told her hoping it didn't sound lame.

"OK so what time" Sonny asked. " Six and you can join me for dinner, does pizza sound good" I asked. "Sounds great" Sonny told me as she turned to leave.

"One more thing" I said. "What" Sonny asked. "You have to kiss me" I stated.

"Now" She questioned. I nodded. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Sonny pressed her lips up against mine. I quickly wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer. The kiss ended

"See ya tonight" Sonny said. "Yay you will" I said. She smiled and left. This is going to be great, just great.

**Good or bad? Tell me please. Also please read my other story I also have some other ideas.**

** Sonny family is poor and they live in some kingdom in China or something. Chad's father is king there. So that makes Chad prince,**

** Also here's an idea. A story on Zora she got kicked off of So random.**

**Which one do you like better. Let me know which ever one people like better I'll write. Or I'll write both. Review. – Love you -Katelynn**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews:) Love ya guys. I have writers block really bad.**

Surprises

Chapter 8 -Cousins?

SPOV.

I walked into rehersal with a huge smile on my face. "So how'd it go" Tawni asked. I assure you no one else(By no one else I mean Nico and Grady) could hear. I just don't think they'd understand. Zora and Tawni do though.

"Great" I said I was pretty sure my eyes were shinning. "And" Tawni said ready for me to spill. "He asked me out" I blurted out.

"Awesome" Tawni said as we linked hands and started to jump up and down and scream. When everyone turned and looked at us we stopped.

Marshall gave me a questioning look. Then Zora walked over to Tawni and me.

"What's up with you guys" Zora asked. "Sonny's got a date" Tawni said.

"Yes" Zora said. Then added "Chad?". I nodded. "Finally i've waiting for this a long time" Zora said. Tawni and I looked at her. But she wasn't done talking.

"When you guys get a bit older you can get married then we'll be related.." Zora said stopping in mid sentence.

"What" Tawni and I yelled at the same time. "Uh I might of forgotton to meantion that Chad and I are cousins" Zora said.

**Guys i'm sorry I have to stop typing. But if I get three reviews for this chapter (Short chapter) I will update. I can't belive how short this is. Love ya guys_Katelynn**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy chapter is dediacted to..**

**StayStrongDemi**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**rachel black lautner**

Surprises

Chapter 9- Ok then

_In the Last Chapter_

_ "What" Tawni and I said at the same time._

SPOV.

"Uh I might of forgotten to tell you guys that Chad and I are cousins" Zora said. "What" we again said at the same time.

"Well ok then" I said. "Yeah" Tawni added.

"Back to the subject of Sonny's date" Zora said changing the subject."Hey where are you going" Tawni questioned.

"I'm going over to his house and we're gonna watch a maovie" I answered. "Sounds like fun"Zora said. I nodded.

"So can we help you get ready" Tawni asked. "Duh" I replied. Both Tawni and Zora broke into a smile. For rehearsal we did the Check it out girls, The kid lawyer, sicky Vicky and The real princesses of new jersey.

Afterwards us girls went to our dressing room. "Ok we have to find the perfect dress" Tawni said. "Dress" Zora and me asked.

"Yeah dress" Tawni answered giving us a weird look. "Isn't that trying to hard" I asked. "Nah" Tawni said opening up my closet.

"Hmm not this...that's not the one" Tawni said and other things like that. "This is gonna take forever" Zora said. I nodded.

**Still sorry it's short. I have serious writers block. If anyone has any ideas PM me, I might be able to slide them into this story. The next couple chapters will be sort of short sry.**

**Loveya guys_Katelynn**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey every1 thanks 4 ur reviews. This chappie is dedicated to...**

**Fanfreak4Channy**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

Surprise

Chapter 10 - Brunch

CPOV.

"Chloe the Falls just wouldn't be the same" I said in character. "I know Mackenzie" Chloe said.

"Cut" my director yelled. I walked off the set of Mackenzie Falls. I walked over to the snack table. Then Chloe walked up. "Hey Chad I found a caterer" Chloe said.

"Oh and the invites are almost done" She added. "That's great, oh and I ran Into Tawni this morning before Sonny got here and told her about the party" I mentioned.

"Also great" Chloe said grabbing a blueberry muffin. "Mmm those look good grab me one will ya" I asked Chloe. Chloe tossed me a muffin.

I hadn't eaten yet. "Thanks" I said. Chloe nodded. Well I guess this is like a brunch. Well it's tweleve and we'll go to the cafiteria soon.

SPOV.

"Tawni my date is I like 4 hours" I pointed out. "That's about how long this is gonna take" Tawni replied still looking through clothes.

"Let's go get lunch" Zora said. I nodded. Tawni let out an "Argh". Then came with us.

**Again short. I have a bad really bad writers block. Please Pm and give me some ideas. Reviews also help. Well Review. Love ya guys _Katelynn**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks 4 the reviews. Guess wut I sprained my foot. So I haven't been feeling the greatest. But anyways yeah so sry bout the short chapters. Thank you to...**

**Fanfreak4Channy**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721 ( I used your idea thanks)**

**Disclaimer: **** I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance**

Chapter 11- Good,good, Fine,fine

Later that day

Sonny was walking into the cafeteria as Chad was walking out. They collided. "Hey Sonshine you need to pay attention to where your going" Chad said with a smile.

"Sorry but are you sure it was me not paying attention" Sonny replied. "Fine maybe it was" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Well Fine" Sonny said laughing.

"Good" Chad said joining in the laughter.

"Good" she said barely getting it out.

"Are we good" He asked.

"Yay we're good" Sonny answered.

They shared a secert smile. 'So i'll see you tonight Sonshine" Chad asked. "Yep you will" Sonny said with a smile. Then they parted ways.

SPOV. ( Sonny)

I smiled to myself as us girls walked back into our dressing room. We ended up picking out a pretty knee lenth sliver dress with a black belt.

That night at 5:30

I looked in the mirror. After Tawni was done withy me I barely regonized myself. In a good way though. An every once in a while good way.

I grabbed my bag. Then decided it was about time to head over to Chad's house.

**I kno another short chappie. I promise I will try to write longer ones. Again thanks reviewers. Hey does anyone have a twitter? **

**3 reviews please. Love ya guys_Katelynn**


	13. Chapter 12

**Aww thanks 4 the reviews guys and again sorry about the short chapters, not getting very many reviews. But you guys who r reviewing are awesome. And IloveMeandonlyMe0721 you are truly awesome, thanks for the reviews you have left.**

Surprises

Chapter 12- No Re-runs

CPOV.

I sat down on the couch in my living room. So I could wait for Sonny. It's 5:45pm. I won't see Sonny for like fifteen minutes. I flipped through the channels till I found So Random. Hey the closest thing to seeing her is watching her on TV.

Fifteen Minutes later

"Hey Chad" Sonny said as he opened the door for her. "Hey Sonshine" I said placing a 30 second kiss on her lips.

Sonny smile as she walked in She was wearing a sliver dress with black flats. I was wearing white jeans with a blue shirt which brought out my eyes.

"Are you hungry?"I questioned Sonny.

Sonny says "Yeah I am is the pizza done"

"Uh I ordered it about five minutes ago, so it should be here soon,what movie do you wanna watch" I asked.

"I don't know, but I am not watching re-runs of Mackenzie Falls,great show and all still..." she trailed off.

"So you do like Mackenzie Falls" I said with a smirk. Sonny quickly looked down.

Then she replied "Maybe hoe about you and So Random" She said. It was my turn to look down. Sonny looked at me waiting for an answer.

"How did you know" I finally responded.

**Sorry I have to go. Homework calls. Anyways review. I am so sorry about the short chapters again. I sprained my ankle then I was sick still have a sprained ankle. Yeah sorry and review**

**still love ya guys_Katelynn**


End file.
